


Crocus

by void_star



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/void_star/pseuds/void_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Staying alive is easier when you have people who owe you.  So is coming back from the dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crocus

Victoria woke to the smell of old blood, cold steel pressed against her face, red and black dancing in her vision.  Each breath had to be consciously dragged into ragged lungs as she tried to piece together what had happened.  

_Ward._

_That son of a-_

Blotches of red and black resolved themselves into flower-printed satin.  

“We’re even now.”  Slender legs in black pumps started to walk out of range of vision, then paused.  

“I would lay low if I were you.  Garrett doesn’t know how much GH-325 I was able to extract; things could get interesting if he found out.”  

The scent of lavender drifted to Victoria’s nose as heels clacked toward the door.  

“You won’t be up for interesting for at least a few hours.”  


End file.
